Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank)
Ratchet is the main protagonist of the Ratchet & Clank series, being one of the titular heroes and a main playable character in the series. He is the last remaining lombax in the universe, a skilled mechanic, and intergalactic hero who wields a variety of extremely powerful weapons. Ratchet was born on Fastoon in the Polaris Galaxy, son of Kaden, guardian of the Dimensionator, and grew up as an orphaned mechanic on planet Veldin in the Solana Galaxy. His life was changed once he met Clank, a small robot who crash landed on Veldin, and who would become his lifelong companion and best friend. The two shared many adventures, often working alongside Captain Qwark, in which they defeated galactic criminals and supervillains, the most notable of which being Dr. Nefarious. During this time, Ratchet has worked with MegaCorp as a commando, the Galactic Rangers as a sergeant, Q-Force as a leading member, and the Polaris Defense Force. Ratchet is a street-wise, headstrong lombax who has shown immense bravery and enjoys challenge. He cares about protecting people of the galaxy, but particularly cares passionately about his close friends, and his home world of Veldin. He is a skilled mechanic, and a wielder of many powerful weapons and gadgets, manufactured by Gadgetron, MegaCorp, GrummelNet, the lombaxes and others, that make him a formidable hero. His most common weapon is an OmniWrench, which he uses in melee combat. The Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles At the beginning of the first book, Dr. Drakken and Shego stole a top secret space station that Dr. Possible, Kim's dad was working on. As soon as they took it into space and arrived in the Solana Galaxy, Ratchet kept his eye on the space station and never took his eyes off of it. As soon as Kim and Ron arrived in it, Ratchet watched as they attempted to break into it. However, when they fell into one of Drakken's deathtraps, Ratchet rushed out to same him. He then asked them to tell him what had been going on. Kim then told him that she was trying to retrieve the space station that both of her archenemies stole. After they had the chance to introduce each other, Ratchet decided to help Kim and Ron get back Dr. Possible's space station. They started out by trying to fix up Dr. Possible's space shuttle but had Wade analyze it before they got started. While that was going on, Ratchet, Kim, Ron and Clank had a chance to sit down and get to know each other. Ratchet told Kim and Ron about him and Clank saving the Solana Galaxy from the evil Drek and then was called to the Bogon Galaxy by Mr. Fizzwidget to retrieve an Experimental creature that was stolen by a mysterious thief. He then allowed Kim to talk about herself. As she was telling him about her double-life as a teen crime fighter, Ratchet became mezmerized and fascinated by her to the point where he developed a bit of a crush on her. It was also revealed that Kim began developing some feelings for him as well. They was cemented when Kim mentioned to him that he can call him by her real name: Kimberly, which he happily agreed to. Their feelings for each other grew as they continued to help and support each other through their missions, especially after Drakken and Shego stole Dr. Possible's space shuttle, broke it apart and scattered them all over the Bogon Galaxy. They supported each other nonstop, whether it was fighting many hordes of enemies together, encouraging each other, or even stopping at nothing to finish each other's missions. Dr. Possible even trusted Ratchet with looking after his daughter despite not knowing much about him. The few times that Kim lost her nerves over what had been happening to her father during the mission, Ratchet was there to snap her out of her distraught state and reminded her that she needed to keep going. Much like Kim, Ratchet was also oblivious to having feelings for her until Ron and Clank reminded them. After they began to realize this, they shared their first kiss. Kim and Ratchet spent time with each other and remained in touch after their first mission. However, they both began to develop a fear of how Kim would be treated by other humans for their relationship, so they decided to break it off and remained friends. Even go as far as addressing her as Kim rather than her real name. After reunited with Kim in person, Kim announced to Ratchet that she's dating Ron. Ratchet tried to be happy for her, but was hurting deep down. Whenever Clank tried to remind him of this, Ratchet just brushed it off and denies feeling any pain from having to break off his relationship from Kim. During the mission to save the Solana Galaxy from Dr. Nefarious, it was clear that Kim still cared about Ratchet. A lot of the times when he would be mistreated by others during the mission, Kim would call off and even lash out at anyone who had been mistreating him. However, they didn't attempt to rekindle their relationship. Kim was so afraid of how she would be treated that she even convinced herself that Ratchet doesn't have any feelings for her anymore. However, as Ratchet watched Kim return home after their mission, he addressed her by her real name, indicating that what Kim convinced herself to believe was wrong. Some time after Kim and Ron graduated from high school, Kim spent some time with Ratchet and Clank while they were working on a rocket sled. At that time, Qwark asked the group to rescue him from some invading robotic commandos. On their way to try and help out Qwark, they were attacked by the same commandos, who have been wrecking the city trying to destroy the group. It was revealed that they were under the command of an evil Cragmite prince named Tachyon, who knew about the Lombaxes, Ratchet races, and wanted to destroy them, including Ratchet. Before Tachyon could kill Ratchet, Ratchet escaped along with Kim and Clank and flew off into another galaxy. Making their way through, they met a smuggler who told them about Polaris, the galaxy they were in and Tachyon. He revealed that he was a member of the Cragmites who were at war with the Lombaxes many years ago. After he dropped them off in Stratus City on another planet, they made their way through the city. Meister of War TBA Allies and enemies Allies: Clank, Jak, Daxter, Sly Cooper, Kratos, Playstation Heroes, Riolu, Meloetta, Dewott, Mienfoo, Servine, the Shadow, Nightwing, the Speed Crusade, the Miracle Elite, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade, Rufus, Dr. Possible, The Mystics Enemies: Dr. Nefarious, Chairman Drek, Courtney Gears, Polygon Man, Tyler, Ripa Moramee, Van Kleiss, Durge, Pre Visla, Cecliate, King Mungar, Shinnok, Shinnok's Empire, Dr. Drakken, Shego, the Bebes, Ratchet's Weapons Liquid Nitrogen0.png Gallery Ratchetclankmovie.png Ratchet 23.jpg Ratchet 3.png Ratchet 7.png Ratchet 6.png Ratchet 2.png Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Animals Category:Characters hailing from the Ratchet and Clank Universe Category:Aliens Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Fourth in Command Category:Main Members of The Speed Crusade Category:Gun Users Category:Gloved Characters Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters voiced and/or played by James Arnold Taylor Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship